She ela Green Day
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Murtaquegeme é uma fantasma que só sabe se lamentar. Mas as coisas mudam quando um certo loiro entra na sua vida... ou pósvida. Baseada na música She, do Green Day. Shipper incomum Draco Malfoy MurtaqueGeme


Songfic – She Green Day (Tradução: Ela) 

_**Sinopse: **Murta-que-geme é uma fantasma que só sabe se lamentar. Mas as coisas mudam quando um certo loiro entra na sua vida... ou pós-vida. Baseada na música She, do Green Day. Shipper incomum (Draco Malfoy / Murta-que-Geme)_

_**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy / Murta-que-Geme (Você deve estar pensando: HÃ? Mas há uma razão para esse shipper, digamos, inusitado, e ela aparece em O Enigma do Príncipe)._

_**Spoiler:** O Enigma do Príncipe. É importante que você tenha lido o livro para poder entender a fic._

_**Classificação:** G, ou seja, recomendável a todas as idades.. _

_**Completa?** – Totalmente._

_**Trilha Sonora:** She, da banda Green Day (8ª faixa do álbum Dookie). Pessoalmente, eu acho que essa é uma das melhores músicas deles. A letra é um tapa na cara de várias garotas que simplesmente deixam que todos pisem nelas, e a melodia é animada e leve (dica: é ótima para quando você estiver lavando louça). Por favor, baixem. Não é nem pela fic, diretamente, mas porque essa música é ótima._

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, a música também não. Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro, apenas praticar um dos meus hobbies favoritos. Mas faça a bondade de respeitar o direito de criação e NÃO PLAGIAR A MINHA FIC. Não que eu me julgue assim tão importante a ponto de você querer me plagiar, mas é sempre bom deixar o recado dado._

Há mais de cinqüenta anos ninguém entrava naquele banheiro feminino.

Todos sabiam que lá vivia a já folclórica personagem conhecida como Murta-que-geme, e que ela era geniosa e agressiva, e ninguém queria ter um vaso sanitário esvaziado em sua cabeça. Por isso, todos mantinham distância daquele lugar.

Era um lugar também famoso, o banheiro. Lá ficava a entrada da Câmara Secreta, e graças à algumas transgressões de regras por parte de três grifinórios, o monstro fora eliminado e a Câmara já não trazia mais perigo.

Pena que isso viera com cinqüenta anos de atraso. Da primeira vez que a Câmara fora aberta, uma garota foi assassinada, e essa garota era justamente Murta, que naquele dia estava chorando escondida no banheiro. Desde então, adquiriu a fama de assombração mais chata de todo o castelo, um título que até era bem adequado. Bem, pelo menos eu passei a minha vida inteira pensando isso, até o dia em que eu, por acidente, entrei naquele banheiro.

Snape inventou de me perseguir, de uns tempos para cá. Não sei se é a mando da minha mãe, ou do Lord das Trevas, mas ele passa metade do tempo me questionando e seguindo. A princípio, eu me escondia na Sala Precisa, mas aí ele passou a me esperar na porta. Sem saber o que fazer, um dia, entrei num banheiro feminino, e ouvi alguns lamentos chorosos vindos do último box. Então, me lembrei onde eu estava, e já ia dando meia-volta para sair de fininho quando escutei uma vozinha esganiçada:

Ora, tem mais um curioso querendo ver a fantasma chorona do banheiro, não é? E então, quando for contar vantagem para os amigos, o que vai dizer, hein?

Eu... eu não estou aqui para incomodá-la – ora, o que eu ia dizer? De alguma forma muito idiota, senti pena dela, e não tive coragem de ser rude – Eu entrei aqui por engano. Desculpe, tá?

De repente ela apareceu. Ela parecia ter uns doze ou treze anos, e usava óculos e marias-chiquinhas. O rosto era meio redondo, e o uniforme era bem diferente do uniforme atual, de forma que ela usava uma espécie de vestido preto sobre o suéter. Ela veio flutuando na minha direção, e tinha olhos tristes e sem brilho. Na minha concepção, até o Barão Sangrento parecia mais feliz que ela.

Sabe, você me é familiar, sabia? – ela me rodeou, e olhou bem para o meu rosto, como se tentasse me reconhecer.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Você é a Murta, não é? – eu até pensei em dizer "Murta _que Geme_", mas pensei que isso soaria um tanto indelicado, então fiquei na minha.

Sou, sim – ela flutuou até o lustre – Como foi entrar em um banheiro por engano, sr. Malfoy?

É uma longa história, sabe... – eu disse, me encaminhando para a saída – Outro dia eu conto.

Ora, eu tenho muito tempo. Pra dizer a verdade, tenho todo o tempo do mundo... – ela disse, fazendo um beicinho – Conta, por favor...

Não sei, mas algo na expressão do rosto dela fez com que eu me sentasse no chão e começasse a falar de mim. É claro, não fui idiota a ponto de lhe contar a minha vida inteira, mas falei um pouquinho. Ela me ouvia pacientemente, enquanto eu dizia quem era e que tinha algo muito perigoso para fazer, e que estava com medo. Não sei como, mas a verdade é que algo me fez confiar nela imediatamente. Quando terminei, ela sorriu, mas um sorriso triste. Ora, ela tinha sido tão boa ouvinte que eu não resisti:

O que aconteceu, Murta?

Ela me encarou e começou a contar sobre ela. Quando era viva, era muito maltratada pelos colegas, e todos riam dela, especialmente uma tal de Olívia Hornby, que adorava caçoar dos óculos de Murta. Senti pena, outra vez. Pois é, às vezes as crianças sabem ser cruéis... Mas não pude deixar de rir quando ela me contou que, depois que morreu, passou a assombrar Olívia por tanto tempo que, logo depois dos NOM's, ela deixou a escola.

Então, Murta, as pessoas caçoavam de você – eu disse, depois que ela contou tudo – Mas você não fazia nada? Apenas abaixava a cabeça e se escondia pra chorar?

Eles eram pelo menos três anos mais velhos que eu, não podia fazer nada – ela respondeu, dando de ombros – Mas pelo menos eles tiveram o que mereceram, não é?

Não consegui pensar em mais nada para dizer. Apenas sorri, me sentindo mais leve do que há muito tempo não sentia, e olhei o relógio. Nossa, tinha passado mais de uma hora naquele banheiro, só conversando! Me despedi de Murta, educadamente, e ela me retribuiu com um sorriso, não o sorriso triste e amarelo de algum tempo atrás, mas um mais luminoso, alegre. Ela parecia até um pouco colorida.

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim (e, por sorte, aquele corredor estava vazio, naquela hora) e comecei a caminhar em direção à torre da Sonserina, não pude deixar de pensar no que Murta passava. Quanto tempo fazia desde que alguém resolvera se sentar e ouvi-la, nem que fosse só um pouquinho? Talvez ela nunca tenha recebido a atenção que merecia. Sim, ela merecia atenção, porque, apesar de tudo, era bem simpática e uma excelente ouvinte. E, quem sabe, talvez ela só precisasse de um sinal, de alguém que a ouvisse e a entendesse. Eu não conseguia sequer imaginar o que ela devia ter sentido por cinqüenta anos sem uma única pessoa com quem trocar algumas idéias... Essas coisas ficaram me martelando a cabeça pelo resto do dia, e me fizeram tomar uma decisão, no mínimo, inusitada.

_She **(Ela)**  
She screams in silence **(Ela grita em silêncio)**  
A sullen riot penetrating through her mind **(Um pesado distúrbio penetrando em sua mente)**  
Waiting for a sign **(Esperando por um sinal)**  
To smash the silence with the brick of self-control **(para quebrar o silêncio com o tijolo do auto-controle )**  
_

Murta, você está aí?

Ainda não conseguia acreditar, mas no outro dia, à tarde, depois das aulas, lá estava eu, no banheiro feminino, procurando por uma fantasma da qual quase toda a escola queria distância. E ela estava lá, sim, num dos boxes. Havia algo diferente nela. As bochechas estavam mais prateadas do que no dia anterior (eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que isso deve ser uma variação para as bochechas rosadas das garotas vivas), e os cabelos, antes presos em marias-chiquinhas, agora estavam soltos, formando umas ondas negras nas costas. Céus, ela era bem bonitinha, até!

Você veio! – ela sorriu, e eu também. Mas tinha medo. Dependendo do que eu dissesse, ela poderia se magoar comigo para sempre – para sempre _mesmo_.

Murta – cauteloso, comecei a dizer – Eu queria saber... ah, sei lá... como é que você ficou cinqüenta anos num banheiro sem ninguém com quem conversar? O que é que você ficou fazendo esse tempo todo? Como você se sente?

Imediatamente, percebi que havia dito uma tolice muito grande, porque ela começou a chorar, não só aqueles chorinhos falsos de garotas mimadas, mas um choro verdadeiro, sentido. Cara, como eu sou burro... Tentei me consertar:

Não, Murta, espere um pouco, me desculpe, eu não queria magoá-la...

Me magoar? – ela fungou – Ah, não, muito pelo contrário, obrigado por perguntar, mas é que é muito triste lembrar disso. E também porque ninguém nunca me perguntou como eu me sinto, sabe?

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, mas eu fiquei em silêncio. Ela começou a falar:

Durante todo esse tempo, eu me senti meio... inútil, sabe?

Inútil? Por quê? – eu a olhei nos olhos. Definitivamente não era aquela a resposta que eu esperava – Você tem toda a eternidade pela frente, não pode se sentir inútil por isso!

Não é exatamente por isso – ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça como uma criança envergonhada (e, depois me ocorreu, talvez fosse desse jeito que ela estava se sentindo naquele momento) – Eu nunca fiz nada por ninguém, no máximo fui a chacota da escola. E nem pra isso eu tinha vocação, veja bem.

Eu não tive coragem de dizer nada, apenas deixei que ela continuasse.

Nos primeiros anos, eu quase enlouqueci. Mas, depois de cinco ou dez anos, você se acostuma. Parecia que isso tudo foi criado especialmente para mim, como um tipo de castigo pela minha inutilidade. Até mesmo os poucos amigos que eu tinha em vida se afastaram de mim, depois que eu morri – e, olhando para mim – Como você se sentiria, no meu lugar?

Eu pensei muito antes de responder. Pensei mesmo. E cheguei à seguinte conclusão:

Eu me esconderia num banheiro, e descobriria alguém com o mesmo problema que eu.

Como assim? – ela não entendeu.

Minha vida é assim – eu respondi, pasmo com o que estava dizendo – Todos a decidem por mim. Alguém decidiu que eu tenho que fazer alguma e coisa e pronto, está decidido e eu tenho que fazer. Mas ainda não consegui me acostumar. Eu nem sequer tenho amigos verdadeiros para se afastarem de mim – só você.

Você... você me considera sua amiga? – ela sorriu, parecendo muito lisonjeada, e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente – Ah, obrigado! – e ela me deu um abraço (não sei explicar como um fantasma pode abraçar alguém, mas mesmo assim...). Ela parecia mais uma lufada de vento frio, mas mesmo assim senti que ela também tinha muito carinho por mim.

Murta – eu disse – Você é uma garota extraordinária. Eu só pude conversar com você duas vezes, mas tenho certeza de quem você é. Então, se precisar de alguém, basta me chamar. Grite, se necessário, mas não esqueça de me chamar, tá?

Ela me deu um lindo sorriso, e eu saí. Só então percebi o que havia acabado de fazer. Ao ajudar a fantasminha do banheiro, havia feito um grande favor a mim mesmo – consegui uma grande amiga e dei a ela a mesma chance. Sorrindo comigo mesmo, desci até o Salão Principal.

_Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you **(Você está trancada num mundo que foi planejado para você?)**  
Are you feeling like a social tool without a use **(Você está se sentindo como uma ferramenta social inútil?)**  
Scream at me until my ears bleed **(Grite para mim até meus ouvidos sangrarem)**  
I'm taking heed just for you **(Vou tomar cuidado com isso apenas para você)**  
_

Depois daquele dia, passei a ir com freqüência até o banheiro da Murta. Conversávamos um bocado, sobre tudo, eu lhe contava as novidades e ela me contava histórias de cinqüenta anos atrás. Ora essa, Dumbledore era ruivo, quem diria... Às vezes, eu levava-lhe alguns livros, ela disse que gostava de ler. Às vezes, eu chegava a passar tardes inteiras com ela, sem nem ver o tempo passar.

Nossa amizade crescia dia a dia. Ela me entendia perfeitamente, sabia do que se passava comigo, até porque, nesse ponto, nós não éramos muito diferentes. Só não podia lhe contar qual era a minha verdadeira missão, mas àquela altura eu já achava que ela, no mínimo, fazia uma idéia do que se tratava.

Algumas vezes, falávamos quase que somente de nós mesmos. A propósito, o nome completo dela era Myrthle Johansson, da Lufa-lufa, morta aos treze anos por um basilisco e desde então vivendo num banheiro feminino. É fã de livros, adora gatos e, quando era viva, tinha fixação por chocolates. Também sempre foi muito tímida e fechada, o que impedia que os outros a vissem como realmente era.

Um dia, enquanto ela contava certas coisas que os meninos mais velhos aprontavam para ela, não resisti e disse:

E você aceitava quieta? Não importa se eles eram mais velhos ou não, você tinha que enfrentá-los!

E como você espera que eu faça isso? – ela retrucou, emburrada – Nada do que eu fizesse iria adiantar!

Mas iria provar pra eles que você não é nenhuma palerma vaca-de-presépio! – comecei a perder a paciência – Às vezes, vale a pena comprar briga com quem tenta nos colocar pra baixo. Podemos levar um tombo daqueles, mas provamos para o mundo que ninguém pode pisar em nós!

Pra você é fácil falar! – aí, quem se exaltou foi ela – Você tem tudo, sempre foi um garoto bonito e popular, não foi? E eu? Quem se importou, alguma vez? – parou por um instante – Ninguém. Nunca.

OLHA AQUI, GAROTA! – ah, não, aquilo foi demais – SE EU NÃO ME IMPORTASSE, EU NEM ESTARIA AQUI! MAS, ENQUANTO VOCÊ SE FIZER DE VÍTIMA, TODOS VÃO SEMPRE PENSAR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA GAROTA CHORONA E DRAMÁTICA!

Silêncio. Ela me encarou, aparentemente revoltada. Respirei fundo e, usando o tom normal da minha voz, continuei:

Por favor, Murta, entenda. Eu só digo isso porque sou seu amigo e gosto de você. Ficar se escondendo só piora as coisas. Aceitar que os outros te derrubem é a pior traição que existe. Assim, você trai a si mesma! Se quiser deixar de ser a Murta-que-Geme, vai precisar colocar isso na sua cabeça.

Ela continuou em silêncio, me encarando, indecisa. De repente, ela começou a chorar. Droga, consegui ofendê-la dessa vez! Mas eu precisava fazê-la acordar para a vida, ou pós-vida, ah, sei lá, isso não importa. Já esperava outro acesso de autopiedade dela, mas ao invés disso ela me disse:

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu já estava precisando ouvir isso há cinqüenta anos. Obrigado!

Arregalei os olhos. OK, OK, aquela fantasminha era mesmo cheia de surpresas!

De certa forma, eu sempre quis que alguém me dissesse isso – ela continuou – Que alguém se importasse de verdade. E você se importa comigo! Ah, não sabe o quanto estou agradecida por isso!

Então por que ainda está chorando? – isso eu não conseguia entender – Foi o jeito que eu disse?

Não, é claro que não! – respondeu ela – Mas eu fiquei pensando em tudo o que perdi por causa desse meu jeito de menina mimada. Mas... como eu vou fazer isso? Fui assim por anos, como se ensina um truque novo a um cachorro fantasma?

Basta você querer mudar – respondi – Quando parar de gemer e se lamentar pelos canos, vai ver que as coisas vão parecer muito melhores. As pessoas vão passar a gostar mais de você. E até você vai gostar muito mais de si mesma, eu garanto! – fitei-a profundamente – Você é uma garota incrível, não deixe que esse defeitinho faça as pessoas pensarem o contrário!

Ela enxugou as lágrimas, e sorriu, dizendo:

Está bem. Vou tentar.

Promete? – eu insisti.

É claro que sim! – ela parecia mais animada que nunca.

Então diga que você é poderosa – falei – Grite. Mostre ao mundo o que você é de verdade.

Eu sou poderosa! – ela topou imediatamente.

Mais alto!

EU SOU PODEROSA! – ela berrou aos quatro ventos, e saiu flutuando pelo banheiro – E QUE NINGUÉM SE ESQUEÇA DISSO!

É isso aí, Murta! – acho que estava quase tão feliz quanto ela, mas como o meu corpo ainda é, infelizmente, mais pesado que o ar, não podia flutuar pelo teto – E que você nunca se esqueça disso!

Mas, no meu íntimo, pensava por que é que eu não conseguia seguir os meus próprios conselhos. Quando vi a minha melhor amiga flutuando feliz pelo banheiro, respirei fundo e murmurei, para mim mesmo, "eu sou poderoso", e tentei me convencer de que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

_She **(Ela)**  
She's figured out all her doubts were someone else's point of view **(Ela percebeu que todas suas dúvidas eram idéias de outras pessoas)**  
Waking up this time **(Acordando agora)**  
To smash the silence with the brick of self-control **(Para quebrar o silêncio com o tijolo do autocontrole)**  
_

Mas, como todos dizem, o que é bom dura pouco...

E, no nosso caso, não foi diferente.

Chegou a hora inevitável de dizer a ela qual era a minha missão. Eu não havia contado, ainda, estava esperando o momento certo, mas eu tinha medo. E se ela me odiasse depois de eu contar minha história na íntegra? Mentir era pior, mas o que a verdade faria com ela? Eu não tinha como saber até contar.

Murta, o que você diria se eu tivesse um segredo para lhe contar? Um segredo muito, muito sério?

Sem problemas, pode me contar – ela respondeu, o que fez com que eu me sentisse ainda mais miserável.

E então, pausadamente, contei exatamente tudo sobre mim, que eu era um quase-comensal da morte e que havia sido enviado para matar Dumbledore. Terminei assim:

... mas eu não quero fazer isso. Eu não sou assassino. Mas, se eu não fizer, ele me mata, e a minha mãe, e todas as pessoas de quem eu gosto – respirei fundo – Ah, acredite, se você soubesse o que eles fazem com as pessoas que os traem iria gostar de saber que já está morta.

Nós nos encaramos, num silêncio tenso. Ela parecia aturdida e chocada, como se ainda estivesse tentando processar tudo o que ouvira. Por fim, eu disse:

Bem, parece que não temos mais nada a tratar. Eu vou embora, tá?...

Mas ela não me deu tempo. Chorando, jogou-se sobre mim num abraço desesperado, que eu retribuí imediatamente. Ela murmurou, a voz engrolada:

Então... se você não o matar... eles matam você?

Sim – respondi, suspirando – Mas acho que não vou obedecê-los. Tenho que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, fazer a coisa certa. Só não quero que eles machuquem minha mãe – e respirando fundo, tentando parecer resoluto, eu disse – Mas, se eles quiserem me pegar, que venham. Pelo menos tenho certeza de que poderei ficar aqui com você, não é?

Você não tem medo? – ela insistiu, ainda murmurando.

E como não teria, sabendo que o bruxo mais terrível do mundo vai me perseguir até a morte se eu falhar? – eu tentei sorrir – É claro que sim, estou morrendo de medo, mas não posso deixar que o medo me guie.

De repente, fiz uma coisa que jamais havia feito na vida. Comecei a chorar. Sentado no chão, comecei a chorar como uma criança.

Ele vai me matar, Murta. Ele vai me matar e não há nada que eu possa fazer!

Não! – ela exclamou – Não. Por favor, me deixe ajudá-lo. Só diga o que eu devo fazer e eu o ajudo no que quiser!

Ninguém pode me ajudar – eu disse, desesperado, o rosto vermelho entre as mãos – Não posso fazer isso... não posso... não vai dar certo... e se eu não fizer logo... ele vai me matar...

De repente, eu olhei para o espelho rachado e, em pânico, vi que Potter estava lá, me vendo, num único momento de fraqueza. Não deu pra me conter. Na mesma hora, puxei minha varinha e comecei a lançar feitiços às cegas. Ele também tentou me enfeitiçar várias vezes, consegui bloquear alguns, ele errou outros... Murta estava desesperada, gritava sem parar para que parássemos de lutar, mas não adiantou. Então, Potter lançou o pior de todos os feitiços:

SECTUMSEMPRA! – brandindo a varinha como a uma espada, ele cortou meu peito de cima a baixo e me deixando uma marca enorme no rosto. Eu cambaleei, e acabei caindo. Meus sentidos iam fraquejando, o banheiro todo girava, e a dor era insuportável. Vi a expressão de pavor de Murta, e a dele mesmo, que vinha em minha direção. Garoto estúpido... na certa, ao lançar o feitiço, nem fazia idéia do efeito dele.

Ele se ajoelhou do meu lado, como se quisesse ver o estrago que havia feito. Eu tentava me manter consciente com todas as forças, mas aquela era uma tarefa difícil. Ele balbuciava o tempo "não, eu quis, não, não...", e eu quase senti pena daquela situação miserável.

CRIME! CRIME NO BANHEIRO! CRIME! – então a Murta mostrou seu lado vingativo. Gritando como uma sirene, ela deu o alerta, e a última coisa de que me lembro foi a de Snape me carregando para a ala hospitalar, murmurando algum tipo de cantiga de tempos em tempos.

Depois disso, eu passei algum tempo na ala hospitalar.

Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle vinham me visitar várias vezes, mas eu não queria a companhia deles. E, sim, a dela. É claro, eu não estava com muita fé de ela sair do banheiro, mas algo me dizia que, cedo ou tarde, ela voltaria para me ver.

E eu estava certo. Numa das primeiras noites, eu não conseguia dormir. Apesar de os cortes já começarem a cicatrizar, eles doíam muito. Eu não conseguia dormir, e meu único pensamento era sair daquela enfermaria desgraçada e sumir. E mais de uma vez eu realmente tentei fazer isso, mas antes que conseguisse me levantar os cortes voltavam a doer terrivelmente.

Nessa noite, especificamente, eu torcia para que alguém se lembrasse de que eu estava lá, e de preferência alguém que não fosse a Madame Pomfrey com aquele remédio que parecia mais uma mistura de terra e óleo de rícino. Então, quando senti uma brisa gelada passar por mim, levei um susto. Mas, ao ver que era Murta, sorrindo marotamente, fiquei mais tranqüilo.

E então, como você está? – eu disse, retribuindo o sorriso – Creio que o seu banheiro nunca havia estado tão agitado quanto naquele dia, não é?

Bem, mais ou menos – ela respondeu, e eu não entendi – Bem, acho que iria gostar de saber que o Potter vai ficar de detenção pelo resto do ano. É o mínimo, afinal ele quase te matou.

Eu duvido que essa fosse a intenção dele – retruquei – Mas você não me respondeu. Como tem passado?

Ela abaixou os olhos, triste, e respondeu, a voz baixa:

Não muito bem, desde que você não foi mais ao meu banheiro.

Se eu sair daqui, a Madame Pomfrey me obriga a tomar dois litros de Esquelecresce sem parar – me expliquei – e também não quero mais te colocar em risco...

Risco? – ela riu – Esqueceu que eu já morri? Não preciso ter medo de nada.

Você não se lembra do basilisco? Do que ele fez com o Nick Quase-sem-Cabeça? – eu insisti – Agora você sabe qual é a minha missão, e sabe dos perigos. Por favor – olhei-a bem nos olhos, meio suplicante – não deixe que os meus problemas te machuquem.

Sem chance – ela respondeu. Como era teimosa! – "Grite meu nome, e eu vou correndo", lembra-se disso? Então, é a mesma coisa. Está pedindo para eu não ir quando você chamar.

Suspirei. Seria difícil demovê-la. Pra dizer a verdade, nem eu queria dizer tudo aquilo, mas o que fazer? Agora, além de todos os meus medos e preocupações, ela aparecia e dizia que iria ficar junto comigo. E daí que ela era uma fantasma? Era bem possível que, se eu não cumprisse a minha missão, Voldemort se voltaria para ela.

E então? Quando receber alta, vai voltar a me visitar? – ela disse, mudando de assunto inocentemente, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Mas é claro! – respondi na hora – Assim que eu sair, a primeira coisa a fazer vai ser te visitar. E isso é uma promessa – sorri para ela. Mas não sabia se, depois de sair do hospital, teria coragem de vê-la novamente.

Assim me deixa mais sossegada – ela me deu um beijinho gelado – Mas eu vou cobrar, hein? Você que se atreva a não me visitar mais!

Pode ficar calma, Murta! – eu sorri para ela – Assim que a morcega velha da Pomfrey me der alta, vou correndo te ver.

De repente, ouvi passos. Droga, deve ser a madame Pomfrey! Murta entendeu e, lançando um beijinho no ar, desapareceu, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos. Fingi que estava dormindo e, com os olhos fechados, comecei a pensar no que ela me disse.

Eu sou poderoso. Eu sou poderoso. Pode ficar sossegada, Murta, minha amiga, eu não vou te decepcionar. Vou fazer a coisa certa, vou deixá-la orgulhosa. E, pensando bem, se o pior acontecer comigo, você pode dividir o banheiro comigo... Sorri comigo mesmo, e sabia que não estava mais sozinho. E, pela primeira vez desde o ataque, pude me sentir bem de verdade.

_Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you **(Você está trancada num mundo que foi planejado para você?)**  
Are you feeling like a social tool without a use **(Você está se sentindo como uma ferramenta social inútil?)**  
Scream at me until my ears bleed **(Grite para mim até meus ouvidos sangrarem)**  
I'm taking heed just for you **(Vou tomar cuidado com isso apenas para você)**  
_

_N/A: OK, este é mais um dos meus loucos devaneios na frente do teclado. Quanto ao shipper... bem, não se pode dizer que eles realmente formavam um casal, mas é o único que eu apóio quando se trata de Draco Malfoy (antes que as fãs dele arranquem minha cabeça e a joguem em óleo quente, deixe-me explicar: não concordo com nenhum shipper Draco Malfoy / personagem do livro (Mione, Gina, etc))_. _Essa é meio que a minha homenagem ao dia dos namorados e um tributo à uma das minhas bandas favoritas, o sempre atual, sempre politizado, sempre irreverente e sempre excelente Green Day. Então, se vocês gostaram, obrigado, se não, por favor me digam no que eu posso melhorar, mas não se esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS. Pleeease, eu preciso deles para continuar a escrever. Obrigado e feliz dia dos namorados a todos!_


End file.
